Alternative
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si le démon charismatique l'avait gardé... Que ce serait-il passé, si Ivy n'avait jamais pu quitter Dressrosa... ? (Le destin alternatif d'Ivy de Renewal, terminé ET corrigé. Merci Kana01 )


L'eau était froide depuis un moment déjà, pourtant je ne parvenais pas à quitter l'habitacle. Je soupirais une énième fois, fixant les ondes qui se dessinaient doucement à la surface. Fermant les yeux doucement, je me laissai glisser doucement, laissant le liquide me submerger. J'étais fatiguée.

J'étais captive depuis un moment déjà, je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à trouver un plan d'évasion correct. Je ne connaissais pas les lieux, à part la chambre et la salle de bain attenante, sans oublier la vue sur la piscine. J'étais toujours coincée à la case départ sauf qu'il était impossible d'avancer ne serait-ce que d'une case.

Doflamingo ne me quittait pas d'une semelle lorsqu'il était présent ou du moins, très peu. Il y avait toujours un membre de sa « précieuse » famille pour m'empêcher de me libérer, si ce n'était tous. Et je n'avais toujours pas d'arme. En fait, je n'avais rien à part les journaux. Ironiquement j'avais des nouvelles régulières de Law mais lui n'avait aucune idée de l'enfer que je vivais. Il devait même me croire morte. A raison, j'avais la nette impression de dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, de laisser le désespoir m'envahir doucement.

Mes yeux se déportèrent sur mes bras, ils étaient encore rouge, comme le reste de mon corps. A chaque fois je me frottais presque à sang, récemment j'avais arrêté, rien ne pouvait retirer une salissure fictive dû à l'émotion. Et me blesser ne changerais rien à la situation. J'étais prisonnière. Sans issu et acculée au fond du trou gardé par un loup et ses sages petits moutons.

Je me redressai finalement, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les glisser en arrière, fixant une nouvelle fois la surface avant de me lever et quitter définitivement la baignoire. Retirant le bouchon avant d'attraper une serviette et m'en envelopper. Dieu que mon reflet avait une sale gueule… Non, j'avais tout simplement une sale gueule. Je me penchai au-dessus de l'évier, glissant la pulpe de mes doigts sur mes lèvres gercées. Mes yeux étaient toujours cernés et un énième soupir m'échappa.

Qu'est-ce que ce connard pouvait bien trouver de bandant dans le macchabée que j'étais devenue ?

« Faite moins de bruit ! Murmura une voix inconnue dans ma chambre. Cette salope doit être ici !

_Tu es sûre qu'on fait bien ? Siffla une autre sur le même ton.

_Le jeune maître nous ignore depuis qu'elle a débarqué ! On le voit quasiment plus ! Il est passé en courant d'air la semaine dernière dans ma chambre et il s'est cassé sans un mot !

_Tu as raison. Souffla une tierce personne. On doit lui faire payer. »

Charmant, alors comme ça il couchait encore avec d'autre. Classe. Vraiment.

« J'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté !

_C'est peut-être Baby5 !?

_Mais non, le temps que cette idiote comprenne qu'on s'est foutu de sa gueule les poules auront des dents ! »

De toute évidence, elles étaient remontées. J'entendais déjà des bruits de casse, étaient-elles occupées à mettre le peu de meuble que j'avais en pièce ou étaient-elles assez stupide pour oublier de vérifier la salle de bain ? Peut-être que Doflamingo était trop blasé des filles faciles avec un QI d'huître. Et encore, j'étais gentille.

« Un problème mesdames ? Demandais-je en m'appuyant contre le battant de la porte. C'est moi que vous cherchez ? »

Elles étaient sept. Toutes armées, armes à feu et blanche. Et toutes les sept étaient de splendides créatures, il fallait le reconnaître. Je ne jouais vraiment pas dans la même catégorie. Je comprenais un peu mieux leur rancune.

« C'est toi qui monopolise le Roi ?! Cracha une fille en me regardant avec dédain.

_De toute évidence, oui, même si je reste perplexe sur le pourquoi.

_Tu vas nous le payer !

_Vous devriez vous adresser à lui, je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré. »

Bon sang, mais c'était toutes des girafes ? Remarque du haut de mon mètre soixante-cinq, je faisais pâle figure aux côtés du « Roi » auto-proclamé. Je les laissais me hurler des insanités sans broncher, ignorant simplement leur présence. Peut-être devrais-je m'habiller un peu, la serviette n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus couvrant.

« Une nouvelle fois, mesdames, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

Et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la réponse qu'elles espéraient puisque l'une d'elles se jeta sur moi. Je l'esquivais sans problème, lui saisissant le poignet pour le lui casser. Je n'étais pas au top de ma forme mais je n'étais pas sans ressource. Encore moins sans défense, même s'il était vrai que je manquais d'exercice… Quoi que… Avec tout ce que Doflamingo me faisait, ça devait compenser, j'en avais des frissons.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Celle-ci tira sans viser, je pense même l'avoir vu fermer les yeux. Erreur, je ne me gênai pas pour l'assommer d'un coup de poing. Me retournant dans la foulée pour donner un coup de coude dans la gorge de sa voisine, elle s'écroula au sol, cherchant son souffle. Je pris appui sur elle pour saisir une autre par les cheveux et lui marteler le ventre. Apparemment j'inspirai l'une de ses girafes puisque je me sentis tirer vers l'arrière et sentis la lame d'un couteau sur ma peau. Merde.

« Toi je vais t'égorger et boire ton sang. Mais crois-moi, avant je vais te faire souffrir.

_Tu vas regretter que notre jeune maître ait posé les yeux sur toi ! »

Wow, j'allais me faire torturer par . Quoi de plus classe comme mort.

« A votre place… Je me retiendrais.

_Tais-toi !

_Je suis sérieuse, vous imaginez réellement que Donquixote va vous laisser vous en sortir comme ça ?

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son joujou du moment que tu es irremplaçable !

_C'est parce que je suis son joujou du moment qu'il ne vous pardonnera pas ! »

Je fermai les yeux en sentant ma peau céder un peu à la lame. Je me laissai menotter, foudroyant chacune d'un regard. Quelle bande de garces ! Elles ne se retinrent pas un instant, me frappant avec hargne et me crachant dessus. J'avais beau serrer les dents, quelques gémissements m'échappèrent. C'était plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais cru, humiliant également. Et tout ça à cause de ce connard de flamant rose ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de me torturer, non, fallait que môsieur nique à gauche à droite et que je me tape les amantes éconduites.

« Tu l'as dans le cul maintenant ? Vas-y, pleure, hurle, personne ne viendra à ton secours pauvre petite créature sans défense. »

Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à supplier. Je lui crachai à la figure sans aucune hésitation, me débattant malgré mon manque évident de force. Si j'avais sût, j'aurais mangé un peu plus la veille et ce matin. Débile que je suis. Elles me tenaient fermement et je fus de nouveau molestée, mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas laisser un son sortir, avant de finalement me rebiffer une nouvelle fois.

Je me redressai et donna un coup de boule à la première que je croisai, me roulant ensuite sur le côté. Mais une autre Barbie (bon dieu combien étaient-elles déjà ?), se jeta sur ma personne. La scène, dehors dans la boue, aurait plût à nombre de mâle. Avec mes bras menottés dans le dos, j'étais limité dans mes mouvements. Je tentais de jouer des genoux mais fut de nouveau maîtrisée, mais quelle conne j'avais été de me priver de nourriture ! Je le payais cher maintenant.

Finalement, je parvins à coincer sa tête entre mes cuisses et je les serrai au maximum. Elle fut sonnée et je la dégageai d'un coup de pied dans la tronche. Mes réflexes de marine me revenaient petit à petit. Avant qu'une autre attaque, je me déboîtais le pouce, me libérant des menottes. Et je me lâchai complètement, passant ma hargne sur elles. Les désarmer fut un jeu d'enfant, leur mettre une raclée tout autant. Arme en main, je les regardais froidement.

« Maintenant, vous allez gentiment sortir d'ici. Je n'en parlerais pas à Doflamingo.

_Comment oses-tu ? S'insurgea une que je n'avais pas encore entendu.

_Et vous ? »

Un silence me répondit. Je leur indiquai la porte d'un mouvement et une par une, elles se levèrent pour sortir. Je les suivis prudemment, continuant de les pointer du pistolet. Lorsque nous fûmes en bas de ma tour d'ivoire, je me sentis étrangement calme.

« Ivy ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, le sol se déforma et se dressa autour de moi. Lorsque les murs se dissipèrent, j'étais de nouveau dans la chambre. La porte avait disparue. Prisonnière de nouveau. Je laissai le pistolet quitter la paume de ma main pour le laisser s'écraser au sol puis me laissai tomber à genoux. Je restai immobile, fixant un point invisible alors que le désespoir s'emparait de nouveau de moi.

« C'est vraiment gonflé, le jeune maître ne sera vraiment pas content. »

Je grimaçai une énième fois alors que Jora posait de nouveau la serviette humide sur ma joue.

« Elles ne t'ont pas épargnée.

_J'avais remarqué. Réussi-je à souffler en appliquant moi-même une autre serviette sur le coin de ma lèvre. Je crois que je m'en tire plutôt pas mal vu leur intention première.

_La stupidité n'a pas de limite. »

Je ne pus que confirmer d'un mouvement de tête.

« Nous allons faire venir le meilleur médecin de l'île pour qu'il t'ausculte.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin, Jora. Je ne suis pas en sucre, ce n'est pas quelques coups qui vont me tuer.

_Toi peut-être, mais le jeune maître va faire un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant. »

Je grognai simplement avant de l'écarter, allant dans la salle de bain. Bien, maintenant je ressemblais à un macchabée qui s'était fait écraser par un rouleau compresseur. Splendide.

Mais mon reflet ne capta pas plus mon attention, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre ainsi que des pas empressés. Le Roi était de retour et lorsqu'il eut franchis la porte (miraculeusement réapparue depuis dix minutes), il se figea et me fixa. Je pense que c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi… pâle ? Non, maintenant il semblait furieux.

Un de ses hommes, encore jeune et sans doute récemment rentré dans les rangs, voulu s'approcher pour lui parler mais Doflamingo se tourna vers lui et le frappa avec force. L'attrapant ensuite par le col, il le secoua, son sourire me faisant froid dans le dos.

« Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire ! Une seule chose ! Garder un putain d'escalier et ne laisser personne d'inférieur à un officier entrer ! »

La tension était palpable, je regardais le blond perdre son sang-froid.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Tu baisais dans un placard avec une pute !

_Je suis désolé…. Je vous en supplie !

_Tu me supplies ? Mwéhéhéhé ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser une chance ?

_Doflamingo ! »

Mais j'eus beau hurler, les fils du démon vinrent se glisser autour du cou de l'homme et il se retrouva suspendu en l'air. Il essayait de trouver son souffle, de respirer mais seul des gargouillis écœurant quittaient sa bouche et après un moment, il ne bougea plus, ses yeux exorbités me fixant alors que sa langue obstruait sa bouche. Je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur et plaqua ma main sur ma bouche. La scène était trop violente.

« Dégagez-le. Que son corps soit jeté en pâture sur Green Bit.

_À vos ordres, jeune maître. Siffla Diamante.

_Tout le monde dehors ! »

Aucun ne chercha à le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que nous, il se tourna vivement vers moi puis s'avança, toujours avec cet air furieux. Je reculai dans un réflexe de survie mais fut rapidement bloquée par le mur. Doflamingo fut finalement devant moi et frappa son poing à côté de mon visage, me faisant sursauter. Il y avait un trou et des morceaux tombèrent. Bon sang ! Je n'y étais pour rien moi !

Le bras de Doflamingo passa autour de mes épaules et il me plaqua contre lui avec force contre son torse. Me serrant presque à m'en étouffer. Mais que diable faisait-il, je l'aurais plus vu en train de m'engueuler ou de me jeter sur le lit pour… Mais pas « ça » ! Un geste tendre ? C'était très loin du Donquixote Doflamingo que je côtoyais depuis déjà un temps. Où était donc passé le corsaire sanguinaire et maître de la manipulation ?

Mais finalement sa main remonta sur ma gorge, il ne m'étranglait pas mais la prise était assez suggestive. Le blond retira ses lunettes me laissant voir ses yeux. Une flamme brûlait dans son regard, de la peur, de la colère…

« Tu étais prête à t'enfuir. M'accusa-t-il en resserrant à peine sa prise.

_Non… J..je…

_Ne me mens pas ! Si Pica n'était pas intervenu ! »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Fixant mon corps avant de me lâcher et s'écarter.

« Fufufu, tu te serais enfuie sans même faire attention à ta tenue. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre avant de la fermer. Effectivement, le fait que je sois encore habillée de ma serviette de bain m'avait échappé. Je me serais enfuie, quasiment nue. Je grognai simplement en rejoignant l'armoire. Ce connard continuait de suivre chacun de mes gestes et finalement, se décida à m'attraper pour me plaquer contre le lit et retirer la serviette d'un geste théâtrale.

« Arrête !

_Doucement petite lionne. Siffla Doffy en fouillant ses poches. Je ne ferais que regarder, pour une fois. »

Évidemment, son argument ne me convainquait pas une seconde. Il gardait mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête d'une main et sortit de sa poche une boîte, ronde, quelconque. Mais quel salopard ! « Je vais juste regarder » mon cul oui ! Il n'allait pas se gêner pour marquer de nouveau son territoire. D'ailleurs je n'étais toujours pas d'accord pour l'être !

Quelque chose de froid et gluant fut déposé sur mon flan et je sursautai violemment, ma peau fut parcourus de frisson. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?! Je me redressai du mieux que je pus avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Le Grand Corsaire Donquixote Doflamingo était occupé à appliquer un onguent sur mes blessures. Il était soigneux et doux, massant délicatement chaque contusion avec un petit froncement de sourcil désapprobateur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

« Abîmer mon trésor… Soupira-t-il. Arrête de bouger ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la somme de cette petite merveille.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Crachai-je alors qu'il venait déposer la matière inconnue sur mon visage.

_Je te soigne petite lionne, aussi simple que ça. Il se releva, me laissant regarder le travail. Ça agis en quelques minutes. »

Avant que je ne puisse parler il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant mes lèvres pour jouer de ma langue. Évidemment, essayer de le mordre fut ma première pensée mais il bloqua ma mâchoire de sa main libre et continua à enflammer ma bouche. Lorsqu'il se décolla, j'étais haletante, la tête me tournait et j'étais rouge, de colère, de honte ou de plaisir, j'avoue que pour la première fois j'avais un doute.

« Je prends ça comme remerciement. Siffla-t-il en souriant victorieusement. Et ce soir, lorsque je reviendrais après que tu te sois reposée, ce sera plus ardent que jamais. »

Et il me laissa comme ça dans la chambre. C'est avec une grande perplexité que je fixai la porte. Je mis un peu de temps avant de me reprendre et me relever. Je sentais la fraîcheur du produit et ça me soulageait fortement. Pour autant je n'étais pas fatiguée, alors j'enfilai une des nombreuses robes que Doflamingo laissait à ma disposition et remis en ordre la pièce.

Je redressai le bureau et la chaise, trillai les feuilles éparpillées. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la dernière gazette qu'on avait accepté de me donner. Law y était mentionné avec Eustass Captaine Kidd et Monkey D Luffy. Apparemment, ils avaient fait du raffut à Shabondy. Mais le dernier équipage avait été maîtrisé par Kuma, autant dire qu'on n'en entendrait plus en parler.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout fut en ordre que je me laissai retomber dans le lit. Fixant le plafond avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

J'émergeai difficilement, mon corps ne me faisait plus mal mais quelques cauchemars m'avaient rendu visite. Un grognement m'échappa et je frottai mes yeux avant de me redresser. Il faisait déjà nuit. J'avais dormi si longtemps ? En entendant le bruit d'une page tournée, je me rendis compte que Doflamingo était installé dans le siège à côté de la fenêtre, il avait étendu ses pieds sur la petite table à côté. J'avais remarqué qu'il aimait beaucoup cette position.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. Dit-il sans quitter son livre des yeux. J'avais l'intention de te réveiller mais tu semblais épuisée.

_Merci. Fis-je après hésitation.

_Je te préfère en pleine forme. »

Je ne sus que répondre, c'était gentil de sa part.

« Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que tu le penses, Barles D Ivy.

_J'ai quand même un doute. »

Il ricana simplement en refermant son livre puis se leva, me proposant sa main pour me lever. Je l'acceptai. Il me tira un peu et avança sans me lâcher. La surprise fut grande lorsqu'il commença à descendre les marches. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me laissait quitter cette prison de son plein gré. L'on passa dans un long couloir avant de descendre par un autre escalier. Une interminable descente où il ne ralentis pas, tenant ma main avec fermeté comme s'il craignait que je ne disparaisse dans un souffle.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demandais-je le souffle commençant à me manquer.

_Tu verras. »

Quel indice.

« Tu peux pas être plus précis ?

_Non. »

Il me semblait que nous étions dans les cachots. Bon sang, ne me dîtes pas qu'il allait me mettre dans une vraie cellule maintenant. Le silence était pesant ici, seul nos pas claquants sur le sol se faisaient entendre. Je me cognai contre le blond lorsqu'il pila net devant une ouverture. Le château devait vraiment être haut, parce que je pouvais encore voir les étoiles derrière l'épaule de Doflamingo.

« Tu m'emmènes à l'extérieur ?

_Non, je te montre ce que je suis prêt à faire pour protéger ma famille. Lâcha-t-il en me fixant à travers le verre de ses lunettes. Je vais te montrer un aperçu de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour vous protéger. »

Puis il s'écarta et mon souffle fut coupé court devant l'horreur de la scène. Au début, je ne compris pas trop ce que je voyais et finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Les sept femmes étaient là, le corps complètement mutilé. Pour celles dont le visage était encore à peu près intact, je pouvais y reconnaître la terreur. Leurs membres avaient été arrachés, battus, souillés.

« Voilà, Ivy, à quel point je t'aime. Annonça Doflamingo en ouvrant les bras en grand. Voilà à quel point tu me fais perdre la tête. Voilà comment finiront tous ceux qui osent essayer de te soustraire à moi. »

Il passa sa main sous mon menton.

« Trafalgar Law compris. »

Effrayant. J'avais peur… Donquixite Doflamingo me terrifiait et je ne pouvais même pas lui échapper. Il passa un bras autour de moi, me resserrant contre lui. Je pouvais le sentir blottir son visage contre mon cou, son souffle passer sur ma peau. Je n'osais pas faire un seul mouvement. Puis il repartit en me traînant derrière lui. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux cadavres et pâlit plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'avais envie de lui poser tant de question et je rêvais de fuir d'ici plus encore. Mais il me retenait toujours et cette fois encore, j'ignorais où il m'emmenait. Nous croisâmes plusieurs membres de la famille. Une petite fille attira mon attention au coin d'un couloir, elle mangeait des raisins qu'elle enfonçait sur ses doigts. Je pus la voir me détailler et me lancer un regard mauvais. Elle se détourna de nous et je reportai mon attention sur Doflamingo. Il me tira pour me faire passer devant lui en ouvrant une porte. La suite fut un peu floue. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je le laissai faire. Son corps au-dessus du mien, son souffle contre ma peau, ses mains me caressant tendrement.

Il y avait toujours trop. Trop de données qui m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Trop de contradictions. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le personnage qu'était Donquixote Doflamingo. Un coup je ne voyais qu'un pirate sanguinaire et calculateur. Un autre il devenait un homme attentionné et doux. Il y avait trop à compter et ma soif de liberté était plus importante que le reste. Même s'il se pliait en quatre pour prendre soin de moi, une prison restait une prison. Dorée ou non.

A mon réveil, les souvenirs m'assaillirent. Je me retournai vivement et écarquillai les yeux en remarquant que Doflamingo était à mes côtés. Il dormait, nu, un bras sous son oreiller, l'autre contre son visage. Il était immense. Je le fixai longuement sans oser, ni avoir envie, de le toucher. Et finalement je tranchai et quittai le lit, faisant un minimum de bruit, saisissant la robe que le corsaire m'avait confisqué hier soir. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ma position dans le château mais la faim l'emportait sur la curiosité.

Je fermai doucement la porte et me reculai de celle-ci une fois sortie. Une seconde, si je me suis réveillée à ses côtés, dans le même lit, qu'il dormait encore… Non ! Je m'horrifiais intérieurement. Je m'étais endormie hier, je sais plus à quel moment mais je m'étais endormie alors qu'il…. Nous avions dormis ensemble ?! Mon dieu ! J'en avais la nausée ! Merde… J'en avais vraiment la nausée. Je tournai les talons sans attendre à la recherche du moindre objet pouvant me permettre de vider le contenu de mon estomac. Mais l'on me saisit par le bras.

« Hey ! Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser sans surveillance ! Fit une voix. »

Et mon ventre décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Je vomis sur les chaussures de Diamante. Il se figea, son visage perdant toutes ses couleurs alors que je le voyais se contracter.

« Putain…

_Pardon. Soufflai-je.

_T'as de la chance d'être le joujou de Doffy. Siffla-t-il. T'as une de ces chances, parce qu'autrement tes tripes seraient déjà éclatées au sol.

_Je suis désolée. »

Il grogna simplement en s'écartant, beuglant un ordre à quelqu'un et je fus reconnaissante d'avoir de quoi m'essuyer la bouche.

« Désolé, je voulais juste…

_Ouais, c'est bon j'ai pigé ! Tu n'essayais pas de t'enfuir mais juste de trouver les chiottes. »

J'acquiesçai vivement en faisant un signe de la main et le regardai finalement. Bon sang, j'étais dans le royaume des géants ou devais-je commencer à complexer sur ma taille. Il se décala, signalant d'un mouvement que je devais le suivre et je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

« Ivy ! S'écria Baby5 en me voyant. Tu es là ! »

Je penchais ma tête d'un côté pour l'interroger mais Jora me poussa vers une chaise. Ils étaient tous attablés. Conversant de chose et d'autre. Pica tenait la gazette et lisait les articles pertinents, sa voix ne correspondait tellement pas à sa carrure que je me passionnais sur ma pomme pour ne pas rire. Delinger papotait vivement avec Baby5 et un type dénommé Buffalo, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je devais avouer que ce n'étais pas désagréable de me retrouver ici. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de ma prison.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Nous sursautâmes d'un même mouvement, la porte vola en éclat tandis que Donquixote Doflamingo traversait la pièce sans même s'arrêter ou encore poser son regard sur nous. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et sauta sans hésitation. Nous laissant en grande majorité perplexe. Puis Trebol soupira et continua son repas, nous l'imitâmes finalement. Diamante fouilla dans sa poche et trouva un escargophone qu'il posa dans sa main. L'homme drapeau composa le numéro et attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde.

« QUOI ?!

_Doffy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Elle n'est plus là ! Hurla le corsaire à travers l'appareil.

_Qui ?

_IVY ! Aboya-t-il. IVY N'EST PLUS LA ! »

Tous relevèrent le nez pour me regarder, puis regarder l'appareil de communication et revenir à moi dans un long silence. Diamante haussa les sourcils, me détailla de haut en bas avant de reprendre.

« Elle est en face de moi, tu veux que je te la passe ? »

Puis de nouveau un blanc, interrompu par le « gatcha » de l'escargophone. La famille reprit son repas, certains ricanant discrètement. J'avançais ma main jusqu'à attraper une tasse de café et me servir. LaoG me proposa des croissants que j'acceptais et fourrais au chocolat. Personne ne fit de remarque lorsque Doflamingo réapparut, ni sur son acte et encore moins sur le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un pantacourt.

« Doffy ! Dépêche avant que Senior Pink ne mange toutes les viennoiseries. »

Il grimaça simplement et s'installa à son tour. Je voyais son regard à travers ses lunettes, mais il se contenta d'attraper une tasse et quelques trucs à manger. J'attendais patiemment que le repas se termine, Baby5 se leva et commença à débarrasser.

« Trébol. Annonça finalement Doflamingo. Raccompagne Ivy à sa chambre.

_Pas de problème Doffy, neee ».

J'eus l'intention de protester mais la proximité de Trébol me retint et je me contentais de reculer, le suivant docilement non sans un dernier regard de reproche à l'égard du souverain.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'enfermer éternellement Doflamingo ! »

Certes, il ne pouvait pas m'enfermer pour le reste de ma vie mais il le tenta avec brio. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre, le petit déjeuner servit de nouveau dans ma chambre chaque matin et Doflamingo venant me voir à chaque fois qu'il avait une minute. S'installant dans un des fauteuils ou au bord de la fenêtre pour lire ou simplement observer. Il m'apporta des livres et du jour au lendemain, décida de ne plus m'apporter la gazette.

Puis tout bascula finalement lorsque je me rendis compte d'un détail d'une importance capitale réglé comme une horloge. Horloge dont les aiguilles s'étaient figées depuis déjà un moment. Deux mois pour être exact. Ce satané démon avait sans doute inconsciemment, ou consciemment d'ailleurs, trouvé l'un des seuls moyens capable de la faire renoncer à sa liberté. L'enfoiré.

« J'ai chaud. Soufflai-je en vidant un nouveau verre d'eau.

_C'est vrai que la chaleur de cet été nous écrase plus qu'à l'habitude. Confirma Doflamingo en levant à peine le nez de son livre. »

Je grognai seulement en tirant sur mon décolleté pour m'éventer. Je mourrais littéralement de cette température hors norme.

« Tu as été sage dernièrement, quoi qu'assez irritable.

_C'est sûr que mon humeur ne pourra que s'améliorer enfermée entre ses quatre murs. »

Il saisit mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

« Tu sais que tu me rends vraiment fou.

_J'avais cru comprendre la dernière fois. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il me souleva avec soin pour ensuite descendre par la fenêtre. Il atterrit souplement au milieu de la cour, devant la piscine et me posa. Je me détachais de lui en vitesse pour sauter dans l'eau, ravie. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les parages et je pouvais faire autant de brasse que je le désirais. Profitant de la fraîcheur du liquide, je me laissais finalement flotter. J'aurais peut-être dû retirer ma robe avant mais le besoin avait été trop fort.

« Magnifique. »

Je me retournais vers Doflamingo, il était au bord de la piscine, juste les pieds dans l'eau.

« Tu ne te baignes pas à cause de ton fruit du démon ?

_Non, j'ai pied mais je préfère t'observer. »

Je continuais de glisser avec fluidité, me laissant porter par ma poussée après un temps. Laissant mes yeux se porter de temps à autre sur le démon blond. Il était en pleine discussion avec la petite fille de la dernière fois, elle me lançait des œillades particulièrement meurtrières à travers son monocle, mordant les raisins sur ses doigts presque violemment.

Finalement, le corsaire se leva dans un long soupir, il posa sa main gigantesque sur le crâne de la gamine pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et se retira ensuite. Je me redressai tranquillement, passant mes cheveux en arrière avant de m'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Un problème ?

_Je te déteste. Hurla la gamine en tapant du pied, ce qui me surprit hautement.

_Pardon ?

_A cause de toi Doffy ne m'accorde plus d'attention ! Je te hais !

_Navrée mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Me défendis-je en gardant mon calme.

_Hm ! »

Elle laissa tomber son panier de fruit et se replia sur elle-même comme si elle avait mal. Je m'approchais sans hésiter. Alors qu'elle était à portée de main, elle se jeta sur moi, tendant la main avec détermination et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Il ne se souviendra même plus de toi après ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux sans avoir le temps de comprendre ou de réagir. Mais une étrange matière s'enroula autour de son poignet et l'arrêta.

« Sugar. Siffla Diamante en arrivant. Pas elle, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. On ne la touche pas. »

Elle gonfla ses joues et se désista à sa prise rageusement, disparaissant en quelques minutes avec de grosses larmes de crocodile. Je me tournais vers le géant et penchais la tête doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de me tendre une serviette.

« Doffy doit s'en aller, il revient dans quelques jours. On a ordre de te veiller et de te laisser dans sa chambre.

_Sa chambre ? Pourquoi ? Je suis bien dans la mienne.

_Parce qu'il l'a demandé et que quand il va rentrer il a dit, je cite : « Je vais lui faire la fête ! ». Donc, pas de question.

_Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée des fois. »

Il haussa les sourcils et me fit signe de le suivre. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix je le fis, maugréant dans ma barbe imaginaire.

« T'aimes lire ?

_Oui, j'apprécie.

_Ok, dans ce cas te mettre dans la bibliothèque devrait te plaire. »

Effectivement, cette alternative était plaisante. Laissant Diamante passer devant je glissais la serviette autour de mes épaules, ça faisait vraiment un bien fou de se rafraîchir. Une fois de plus, nous parcourions le palais gigantesque de Dressrosa. Mémorisant chaque couloir dans la possibilité de pouvoir m'enfuir un jour, je continuais de suivre mon gardien.

« Arrête.

_Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_Je vois très bien ce que tu fais. Lâcha Diamante en me faisant de nouveau face. Sache que Pica a mangé le fruit du golem. Il peut modifier l'emplacement de chaque mur à sa guise. Donc chaque fois que tu t'es promenée dans le château, on a pris soin de le modifier. Alors arrête, Doffy te veut et nous, on est là pour s'assurer qu'il ait ce qu'il veut.

_Je ne suis pas une propriété.

_Maintenant, si. Tu es au jeune maître. »

Il reprit sa route et j'avoue mettre plusieurs secondes pour me décider à faire de même.

« Tu sais, Ivy… Ta famille, il ne voulait pas la tuer.

_Pardon ?

_Cette nuit-là, lors du massacre. Continuait l'homme drapeau. On a donné l'ordre d'évacuer ton frère et ta sœur, de les mettre à l'abri, là où ils seraient retrouvés plus tard. Tes parents étaient condamnés parce qu'ils en savaient déjà trop. »

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil alors que je le dévisageais franchement. Qu'était-il en train de dire ?

« Mais une nouvelle recrue a voulu se la jouer et faire son gros dur. Alors il les a tués. »

Il semblait sincère et j'accusais le choc. Je restais stoïque, impénétrable, ne pas s'effondrer.

« Quand Doflamingo l'a appris, tu étais déjà là-bas, au milieu des cadavres et tu venais sur nous.

_...

_Doffy a explosé et tu es arrivé. Alors il a essayé de t'expliquer. Il a voulu t'emmener mais Akainu est intervenu. Et tu as disparue.

_J'ai dû mal à concevoir ce que tu m'annonces…

_Il a mis du temps à s'en remettre. Soupira-t-il. Il en a été malade. Mais il s'est redressé et il a fait de nouveau face. Puis il t'a revu une fois. »

Il était arrivé devant la porte et tenait sa poignée sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

« Tu devais être en mission. Loin et en même temps si proche. Et il a compris qu'à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas te prendre avec lui. Il n'avait rien à t'offrir. Alors il nous a souri et s'est tourné vers nous en nous disant : « Il est temps que je récupère mon royaume. » »

Diamante ricana avant d'ouvrir la porte et me laisser le passage.

« Réfléchis donc maintenant. Doffy ne veut que ton bonheur. Il a fait tout ça pour toi. »

Puis il partit s'installer dans un coin. Seule avec ce débat intérieur qui rugissait et me donnait la migraine. C'était peut-être un mensonge, ou peut-être pas. Si Doflamingo n'avait effectivement pas tué ma sœur et mon frère… Non ça ne changeait rien, il avait quand même tué mes parents et s'il n'avait pas eu son plan, personne ne serait mort.

Je glissais distraitement mes doigts sur les ouvrages avant de m'arrêter sur le plus ancien. L'ouvrit et le parcourus au hasard. Avant de le remettre et recommencer. J'étais trop perturbée pour me concentrer et je fis la même chose tout l'après-midi. Diamante ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle.

« Où est-il ? Fini-je par demander.

_A Marinford. Le gouvernement a capturé Portgas D Ace. Ils vont l'exécuter mais Barbe-Blanche va sans aucun doute venir le sauver, du moins, tenter. »

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je n'avais plus accès au journal. Les gros titres devaient être en ébullition avec ce genre d'événement.

« Je vois.

_Il ne rentrera pas avant un moment. »

J'acquiesçais et pris une pile de livre dont le résumé avait réussis à attiser ma curiosité malgré mon trouble. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu le malaise en plein milieu du couloir pendant que Diamante me ramenait à la chambre et encore moins la poussée de fièvre qui suivit. C'est ainsi que je me trouvais de nouveau dans le lit de Donquixote Doflamingo avec trois tonnes de couvertures et une compresse fraîche sur le front.

J'étais en pleine crise quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mes yeux se plissèrent à cause du rayon solaire qui traversa l'obscurité de la pièce. J'entendis le bruit des pas et une odeur de fumée et de sang m'assaillis. Je grognais et m'enfonçais dans l'oreiller. La compresse glissa de mon front et je sentis un poids s'installer à côté de moi.

« Doucement. Murmura Doflamingo en posant sa main sur mon front. C'est une sacrée fièvre que tu nous fais là, Ivy-chan.

_Tu sens la guerre. Soufflai-je sans sortir de l'oreiller.

_Barbe Blanche est mort ainsi que Portgas D Ace. »

Je hochais la tête avant de souffler doucement.

« Ne bouge pas trop. Même si tu as refusé le médecin, il a indiqué que tu ne devais pas faire d'effort et que tu devais rester alitée jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, caressa tendrement mes cheveux et se releva. J'entendis ensuite un bruit d'eau. Le démon charismatique prenait sa douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me rendormis finalement, la fièvre m'affaiblissant plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il dû me rejoindre durant la nuit car au petit matin, il était collé à moi, les bras autour de ma personne. Répondant d'ailleurs à la question que je me posais, pourquoi avais-je si chaud ? Mais étrangement je n'avais aucune envie de l'écarter. Je me sentais en sécurité. Chose étrange entre les bras du démon charismatique. Peut-être n'avait-il pas si mauvais fond.

Mes doigts glissèrent doucement sur sa joue avant de partir sur ses cheveux. Il était vraiment bien blotti contre ma poitrine, le nez contre mon épaule, son souffle caressant doucement ma peau. Il était étrangement serein et semblait inoffensif en cet instant. Il était aussi sans défense, à ma merci… Je pourrais le tuer ici même. Dans son sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Fit la voix grave du corsaire. »

Retenir un sursaut fut difficile mais réalisable.

« Et toi ?

_Je ne dors que rarement. M'informa-t-il en se redressant pour me faire face et poser son front contre le mien. Ta fièvre est tombée.

_Tu dormais la dernière fois.

_Parce que tu étais là.

_Et je suis là encore une fois.

_Mais tu es malade, alors je ne vais pas te laisser une seconde sans surveillance. Va savoir ce qu'il peut arriver si je ferme les yeux.

_Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? »

Il se figea un bref instant avant de se gratter la nuque et chercher sa chemise des yeux.

« Et bon sang pourquoi tu es tout nu !

_Ah, je dors toujours comme ça, plus simple pour t'attraper le matin Ivy-chan. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais t'occuper de …. Fit-il en indiquant son érection de son index.

_Désolé, je suis malade. »

Il me dévisagea franchement avant de sourire et se pencher un peu.

« Désolé, hein ? C'est bien la première fois que tu t'excuses de ne pas être apte à t'occuper de moi. »

Je rougis doucement avant de grommeler et me recoucher. Mais il en décida autrement et me retourna pour ensuite passer au-dessus de moi et se rapprocher dangereusement.

« Ma mère est morte de maladie. Je n'ai rien pu faire alors aujourd'hui, je ne te perdrais pas. »

Son nez frôla le mien mais il ne s'avançait pas, il restait à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Et je compris qu'il me laissait le choix de franchir cet espace ou non. Pour la première fois, il ne s'imposait pas. Alors, je le récompensais de ce geste et conclu son élan de tendresse en l'embrassant. Il n'hésita pas un instant à profiter de ce cadeau et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue venant danser avec la mienne. Me transportant bien plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. Sa main descendit le long de mon corps pour venir se réfugier entre mes cuisses. Je voulus l'en empêcher mais en fut incapable lorsqu'il rencontra LE point sensible. Il joua aussi avec celui-ci, me faisant gémir et me tortiller sous l'assaut de plaisir. Puis il se recula, déposa cette fois chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de partir s'habiller.

« Il faut savourer les petites choses. Déclara-t-il simplement. »

Et il quitta la pièce en me laissant comme ça. Perdue, haletante, et en feu. L'enfoiré. Son rire me parvint rapidement et je le maudis en retournant sous la couette, espérant me faire emporter par la fièvre. Quoi que non… Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre. Je ne devais pas mourir, plus maintenant que nous étions deux dans ce corps. Mais qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Doflamingo allait le voir un jour ou l'autre. Et à mon avis, assez rapidement.

Le premier symptôme flagrant pouvant mettre la puce à l'oreille suite à ma montée de fièvre, fut mon manque d'appétit. Impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans avoir une irrésistible envie de rejoindre les toilettes. Le suivant et pas des moindre, fut la prise de volume de ma poitrine et l'apparition d'un petit ventre. Puis ma libido commença à faire des siennes. Mais je ne me sentais pas encore totalement prête à faire ce genre demande à Doflamingo.

Certes, je dormais plus souvent dans sa chambre que dans la mienne. Il me faisait manger régulièrement à ses côtés et surtout, n'utilisait plus sa capacité de fruit du démon pour me plier à sa volonté. En soit, il avait changé de comportement. Seulement envers moi, car il n'hésitait pas à maltraiter son personnel que je sois là ou non. Il restait cruel et prudent. Bien évidemment, j'étais encore étroitement surveillée par les membres de la famille. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient sérieusement à chuchoter dans mon dos.

« Bon ! J'ai compris, je me dévoue ! »

J'étais tranquillement installée dans le canapé, Doflamingo était installé à côté de moi, sirotant tranquillement un verre de je ne sais quoi en caressant mes cheveux. Ça sentait l'alcool principalement et ça ne me donnait pas envie d'en boire. Delinger fut alors devant moi et je relevais le nez du passionnant ouvrage décrivant Flevance. Le jeune homme semblait décidé à en découdre avec moi.

« Un problème ? Demanda le démon charismatique avant que je ne puisse en placer une.

_On se pose tous une question depuis quelques temps. Commença le demi homme-poisson. Avouons-le, on n'osait pas demander non plus parce que c'est votre intimité.

_Mais de quoi diable parles-tu ? Souffla le blond.

_Ivy, t'es enceinte ? »

A la minute où il prononça sa question, le corsaire se figea, son sourire disparaissant mystérieusement. Je soupirais simplement en me replongeant dans mon ouvrage, lâchant un honnête.

« Ah, oui. »

Le silence était déjà bien installé après la question de Dellinger mais maintenant, je suis persuadée que l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Doflamingo resserra soudainement le poing, brisant son verre dans sa paume en se tournant lentement vers mon humble personne.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.

_Un problème ? Demandais-je en relevant une nouvelle fois le nez.

_Comment ça, oui, tu es enceinte ? »

Ah, je croyais qu'il avait déjà compris. Apparemment, non. Pourtant il était au premier rang pour voir le changement. Je haussais simplement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que c'était en grande partit sa faute. Il se leva brusquement et je remarquais par la même occasion sa paume, ouverte, il saignait.

« Bordel Ivy ! T'avais l'intention de me le dire quand ?! Hurla-t-il. Pendant l'accouchement ?! »

Pour toute réponse je levais les yeux au ciel dans un soupir exaspéré.

« Et puis tu es à combien de mois, là ! Putain ! Trébol ! Va chercher un médecin !

_Neee, tout de suite Doffy ! »

Je me relevais à mon tour, la moutarde me montait au nez. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« T'exagères ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin, je vais très bien !

_Tu es enceinte ! Tu as eu une fièvre de cheval il y a même pas trois semaines ! Oh bon sang ! »

Il était comme un lion en cage enragé et me pointa du doigt.

« C'est pour ça que tu as refusé le médecin ! Tu n'as même pas songé au fait que ça pourrait affecter le bébé ! Me reprocha-t-il.

_ Tu crois quoi ? Hurlais-je à mon tour. Je n'allais pas te l'annoncer alors qu'un risque de fausse-couche était grandement probable ! De plus on n'était pas non plus dans le meilleur des termes !

_Est-ce une raison pour risquer sa vie à lui ?!

_Je n'ai rien risqué !

_Tu étais malade ! Tu ne mangeais presque rien ! Et ces garces ont aussi tenté de te tuer !

_Parce que tu crois que j'ai pu y faire quelque chose ! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, passant une main contre son visage en grommelant. Au moins je savais maintenant qu'il n'avait pas prévu le bébé. Sinon il n'aurait pas une telle réaction et surtout, la famille l'aurait sût.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, encore moins à être enceinte. J'avais des plans avant que tu ne débarques et que vous foutiez la merde avec Akainu ! »

J'avais l'impression de me donner en spectacle mais le trop plein d'émotion m'empêchait de me taire.

« J'avais l'intention de prendre encore quelques grades, de tomber amoureuse d'un chic type et de fonder ma famille, mais ça s'étendait sur une décennie voir deux ! Criais-je alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais il s'est passé tout ce bordel parce qu'Akainu, Law et toi avez décidé de prendre les décisions me concernant à ma place ! »

Il fallait que ça sorte.

« Et là, cette situation n'était absolument pas prévue. Je suis complètement retournée par tout ce qu'il se passe et même mon propre corps ne fait pas ce que je veux ! »

Je passais une main sur mes joues pour essuyer rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui avaient pris le dessus. Je reniflais une nouvelle fois avant de pleurer franchement, le machin dans mon ventre ayant décidé que je serais à fleur de peau aujourd'hui. Et je me sentis enlacer après un moment et me blottis contre la personne. Laissant Doflamingo caresser mes cheveux avec douceur. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Il murmurait à quelqu'un, demandant conseil pour la suite. Un vrai gamin. Mais il parvint à me calmer après un temps, malheureusement et pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, lorsqu'il s'écartait, je pleurais de nouveau.

Ainsi lorsque Trébol arriva, accompagné du médecin, nous étions sur le canapé, moi blottis dans le manteau de Doffy et ce dernier jubilant silencieusement de cette proximité. Le médecin bégaya avant de prendre de l'assurance et se redresser.

« Puis-je ausculter la patiente, cette fois-ci ? »

Je fus soulever avec un soin des plus particulier puis me retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre du corsaire, il était dans un coin de la pièce. Les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur le docteur. Ce dernier commença son examen.

« A combien supposez-vous votre grossesse ?

_Quatre mois. »

Je vis clairement la veine apparaître sur le front de Doflamingo mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Je retirais alors mon haut et laissais apparaître mes formes. Rien de bien flagrant, si l'on ne regardait pas attentivement. Mais il était présent, ce petit renflement sur le bas de mon ventre signifiant la présence d'un petit-être vivant. Je me tournais vers Doflamingo et lui fit signe de partir, ce qui allait suivre ne concernait que moi. Alors il siffla et sortit, refermant les portes derrière lui. Et je savais qu'il était déjà appuyé dessus à écouter chaque paroles prononcées.

« Tout va bien. Déclara le docteur alors que le démon revenait.

_Vraiment ?

_La fièvre n'a pas affecté la grossesse. Le bébé semble bien accroché mais je surveillerais.

_Et moi donc. »

Ce fut plus fort que moi, lorsque le médecin eut le dos tourné, je tirais la langue au grand Donquixote Doflamingo. Il haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes et sourit de plus belle. Bon sang, pourquoi me faisait-il toujours ce genre d'effets ? Le docteur se figea soudainement et Doflamingo se rapprocha de lui. Picca enroba l'homme et ce dernier pâlit.

« Pas un mot à ce sujet. Menaça simplement le Corsaire. Pas un seul mot sinon…

_Je comprends, votre majesté. »

Il fut remercié et Doffy se tourna vers moi. Je terminais de boutonner ma chemise. Soupirant doucement en sentant que j'étais serrée au niveau de la ceinture. Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant cette histoire, sans parler des vergetures après. Pitié, faite que je sois chanceuse sur ce coup, mon ventre était trop beau pour mériter un tel supplice.

D'ailleurs Doffy venait juste d'y apposer ses mains en m'enlaçant par derrière. Son menton se posa sur mon épaule et je sentis son souffle contre ma joue avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

« Alors comme ça je vais avoir un enfant… Ce n'était pas dans mes plans mais ça ne les contraries pas pour autant.

_J'imagine bien. »

Il me fit tourner sur moi et me plaqua contre lui, relevant mon visage de son index.

« Barles D Ivy, même si tu es ici contre ton gré. Que tous tes plans aient été contrarié par ma faute est regrettable. Mais je tiens à t'annoncer clairement mes sentiments à ton égard. »

J'étais décontenancée.

« Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi, Barles D Ivy. Tu me combles de bonheur à chaque fois que tu es à proximité. Maintenant je suis sans aucun doute l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

_T'exagères à mon avis.

_Embrasse-moi. »

Un sursaut m'échappa et je soufflais alors qu'il désignait ses lèvres de son index.

« C'est juste là, tes lèvres sur les miennes, comme la dernière fois. »

Je posais ma main sur sa bouche et me reculais.

« J'ai faim. »

Il sourit de plus belle en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Moi aussi, ce soir j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. »

Et à peine le dîner débarrassé, il m'emporta dans sa chambre, volant baiser sur baiser. Et je lui arrachais sa chemise et nous fîmes l'amour. Je le haïssais et pourtant je ne parvenais plus à imaginer ma vie sans lui. Il s'était imposé avec sa manie à vouloir tout contrôler. Il était présent, trop tout. Trop…

« Tu le sens. Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. »

Il avait porté ma main sur sa poitrine. Son souffle était saccadé et son regard embrasé. Il était des plus sérieux.

« Tu es la seule. »

J'écartais doucement les doigts, fermant les yeux alors que le battement désordonné de son cœur traversait les chairs. Je relevais mes yeux sur lui. Il rougissait, c'était mignon. Sans aucun doute sa façon de me dire « je t'aime ».

« Je le sens.

_Tu es la seule.

_Tu te répètes.

_C'est pour que ça rentre bien dans ta petite tête. Fit-il en me faisant une pichenette sur le front. Maintenant reprenons. »

Et il plongea, me faisant gémir alors qu'il reprenait son va et viens. Pas étonnant que j'ai été touché par sa déclaration, me prendre au dépourvus comme ça en plein milieu d'un rapport charnel. Il avait choisis son moment. Le goujat m'arracha un nouveau gémissement et un orgasme à graver dans les mémoires.

Alors que je redescendais doucement, je le sentais embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il termina par ma gorge et s'appliqua à la combler. Sa main était posée sur mon ventre, il avait pris soin de ne pas brusquer trop cette partie de mon anatomie. Il semblait émerveillé.

« Il sera fort.

_Ou elle. Murmurais-je alors que le sommeil venait prendre le dessus.

_Je te protégerais.

_Je sais me défendre.

_Et moi je te défends mieux encore. »

Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions. Les mois qui suivirent furent si paisibles que je ne les remarquais pas. La famille s'ouvrit à moi et je pus voir le bon côté de chacun. Comme avec Law, sous la réputation de pirate sanguinaire, ils savaient rire, aimer, vivre. Ils avaient chacun une personnalité propre et s'évertuaient à être agréable avec moi. Principalement pour faire plaisir à Doflamingo dans un premier temps mais après coup, parce qu'ils m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur. Du moins c'était la conclusion que je me fis. J'avais appris à les aimer, comme Doflamingo avait appris à se faire aimer.

« Il bouge encore. Sourit le blond une nouvelle fois alors que nous étions sous les draps. Il est féroce. Fufufufu. »

Le corsaire était nu, sa tête reposant contre mon ventre de sept mois. L'un de ses bras était passé sous moi tandis que sa main se glissait sur la membrane. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sourire. Je passais mes doigts dans les courts cheveux de Doflamingo. Les glissant sur sa nuque avec délicatesse. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel dans une baleine échouée mais il semblait être constamment émerveillé lorsqu'il m'avait dans son visuel.

Je le sentis s'endormir et le repoussais doucement. Il grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je lui embrassais la tempe. Le sol était frais sous mes pieds mais je n'en avais cure, en fait une seule chose me harcelait depuis le milieu d'après-midi. J'avais envie de manger de l'ananas.

C'était terrible toutes ses envies qui me torturaient. Surtout celle concernant la libido, Doffy se sentait obligé de m'aider à chaque fois. Sans parler que plus sensible qu'avant, il m'avait déjà fait jouir en me massant les pieds. Oui, la honte m'avait rongée. Bien vite balayée par un autre caprice du bébé. Et la famille s'évertuait à la contenter dès qu'elle était émise. J'étais la femme enceinte la plus choyée du monde et le bébé serait le plus pourrit gâté de l'univers.

Tout le monde dormait, personne ne viendrait me déranger. J'arrivais à la réserve et attrapais mon précieux. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur un pot de confiture à la framboise. Je n'aimais pas la framboise mais je me sentais attirée par cet habitacle. Il fallait que je mange de la confiture. Alors je pris le pot et m'installai sur la table de la salle à manger. Trempant les tranches d'ananas dedans. Je n'aimais toujours pas la framboise mais putain, je ne pourrais jamais plus m'arrêter. Le bébé non plus, il donnait des coups.

« Enfin. »

Je sursautais violemment, fourrant les tranches d'ananas et repoussant le pot avec empressement.

« C'est pas moi ! M'exclamais-je. »

Je me ressaisis en reconnaissant Sugar. La seule à refuser de m'approcher, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'une petite fille faisait ici. J'avais essayé de me renseigner mais personne n'avait daigné me répondre, même le corsaire avait balayé la question.

« Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. Je récupérais le pot pour le refermer, je n'avais plus faim. Que diable viens-tu faire ici cette heure ?

_Je voulais te parler.

_Me parler ?

_Oui. Je te hais. »

Je me tournais vers la gamine et la dévisageais.

« Pardon ?

_Je te déteste. Répéta la verte en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, bientôt ce ne sera plus un problème. Personne ne s'en souviendra.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

_Rien, tu m'insupportes. Tu accapares l'attention de tous et je te déteste pour cela. »

Je lui en aurais bien collé une, mais je suis une femme calme, posée, mature. Ce n'était pas à moi de…

« Une poupée… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle saisissait mon poignet.

_Par… ! »

Quelque chose changea. Non, JE changeais. Je ne sentais plus la brise nocturne, le goût du morceau de fruit que j'avais encore en bouche, le parfum exotique qui flottait toujours dans le château. Puis je rétrécis, portant instinctivement mes mains à mon ventre avant de les regarder. Et de relever les yeux sur celle qui m'avait fait ça.

« Une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Souriait Sugar. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je m'en fiche. Elle posa sa main sur mes lèvres. Je devais vraiment t'en vouloir. »

Je me reculais et fixais le reflet dans la vitre en face de moi. Ce n'était plus moi. Ce n'était pas moi ! Je voyais le reflet d'une poupée de porcelaine. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Je voulais hurler mais mes lèvres étaient scellées.

« Maintenant tu es sous les ordres de la famille. Le jeune maître veut de bons jouets. »

Je la repoussais et courus vers la chambre de Doflamingo. Je ne manquais même pas de souffle, je ne sentais rien ! Je n'avais pas la moindre sensation. Même le bébé ! Je ne sentais plus le bébé ! La panique me gagna et j'accélérai. Arrivant à la porte entrouverte pour m'y glisser. Il était encore allongé en travers du lit, son corps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Je m'approchai avec hâte et alors que je m'approchai de lui, je fus immobilisée. Par des fils.

Le corsaire grogna et tendit son bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Il se redressa ensuite, la couverture retombant sur son postérieur pour cacher le minimum. Puis il se tourna vers moi, il était contrarié, non, furieux. Doflamingo quitta le lit, gardant la couverture autour de son bassin.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'un jouet fout ici ! Hurla-t-il. »

Puis, il me frappa. Du moins je le supposais puisque je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Incapable de sentir la douleur. Je posai mes mains une nouvelle fois sur mon ventre, toujours pas de sensation. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Doffy, il appelait Trebol. Ne me jetant que de bref coup d'œil dégoûté.

« Neee ? Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ce jouet fait ici ?

_Je me posais la même question. Ramène-le à l'usine !

_Tout de suite jeune maître. »

Puis Trebol se rapprocha, je tentai une nouvelle approche ; ne pouvant communiquer autrement, j'essayai de tendre la main vers lui. Mais une matière visqueuse me recouvrit et lorsqu'elle disparut, je ne fus plus dans la chambre. Mais dans un lieu sombre où d'autre jouet se trouvait. Mon estomac était noué, j'avais envie de vomir. Il ne se rappelait plus de moi. Il n'avait même pas essayé de me comprendre. Mon cœur en était réduit en miette.

Il s'était imposé, m'avait enlevée, séquestrée et avait finalement réussis à me faire aimer sa personne pour finalement m'oublier d'un claquement de doigt. C'était tellement injuste, monstrueux.

« Tout va bien madame ? »

Je me redressais vivement, une peluche chien me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, nous sommes tous passé par là. Il posa sa patte sur mon épaule. Je suis sincèrement navré mais personne ne viendra nous aider, car personne ne se souviens de nous. Une fois transformé en jouet, c'est comme si nous étions bannis de la mémoire collective. »

J'acquiesçai doucement, ne pouvant faire plus pour m'exprimer. Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur mon ventre que je caressais. Mon pauvre bébé n'avait rien demandé et maintenant je ne savais même pas s'il était encore là.

« Nous devons y aller, c'est l'heure. »

Je vis alors une armée de jouet se lever. Marchand presque d'un même pas vers la grande porte. L'avenir était maintenant plus qu'incertain. Je me mêlai à la foule, entrant dans le hangar. L'œuvre de Donquixite Doflamingo était monstrueuse. Je le compris en quelques jours. Les jouets travaillaient sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'épuisement. Dans des corps ne ressentant absolument rien, cela reflétait la dureté de ce travail. Aucun ne se plaignait. Ou s'ils le faisaient, ils étaient détruits puis balancés dans une fosse à déchet. Alors je ne me plaignis pas, suivant les autres en silence.

De temps en temps je pouvais apercevoir un membre de la famille mais ils ne me voyaient pas, je n'étais qu'une poupée de porcelaine parmi des milliers de jouets. Un insecte par rapport à eux. Alors je me détournais et reprenais ma tâche, espérant ne pas affecter la petite vie qui était encore en moi, si mon corps la portait encore.

J'eus la réponse peu après le terme de ma grossesse, à neuf mois et deux semaines. J'avais ressentis de la douleur, première fois depuis ma transformation. Des craquements résonnaient et je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de mon propre corps. La matière dans laquelle j'étais emprisonnée cédait face à une force intérieure. Puis elle apparut, une petite fille. Elle aussi touchée par le pouvoir de Sugar. Et je ne pouvais même pas afficher ma peine. Après l'avoir câliné longuement, je la prénommai Maya. On me la laissa et je fus réparée mais il me fallut un peu de temps avant de reprendre le travail.

Puis les heures, les jours et les mois glissèrent, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique pour Donquixote Doflamingo. La rumeur se répandit jusqu'ici. Celle de la venue de Monkey D Luffy et Trafalgar Law. Puis au milieu de l'après-midi, le miracle se produit. Nous nous retransformions. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je posais mes yeux sur la petite poupée de porcelaine que je gardais avec moi. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Elle était magnifique, de petites boucles blondes, des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, des joues rondes et un sourire comparable au soleil.

« Maya… Soufflai-je doucement. »

Elle poussa un cri des plus puissants. Son premier. Avant, elle était comme moi, figée dans la porcelaine. Je la resserrai contre moi en pleurant à chaude larme, la câlinant et savourant la sensation que m'apportait la chaleur de sa peau. Son odeur rosée et printanière. Je murmurais encore et encore son nom, embrassant ses joues, son front, son nez. Je nageais dans le bonheur.

Puis je retombais dans la réalité, gardant ma petite fille contre moi avant de courir vers la sortie la plus proche. Et je marquai un arrêt en sentant le soleil contre ma peau. C'était doux et terriblement bon. Mais je me hâtai pour fuir d'ici. Maya était contre moi et se blottissait hurlant de peur en voyant l'agitation. Nous étions bousculées dans tous les sens, je parvins malgré tout à nous éloigner de la foule, trouvant un coin sécurisé.

Puis de nouveau une panique sans nom. Et le calme après la victoire de Monkey D Luffy. J'avais déjà remarqué que la marine était présente sur l'île. Ils commencèrent à aider les citoyens. Je reconnaissais certains d'entre eux comme étant d'anciens élèves. J'étais fière d'un côté, terrifiée de l'autre, ils risquaient de me reconnaître sous toute cette crasse. Il fallait que nous nous enfuyions. Mais d'abord…

« Tu as mauvaise mine, Doffy. »

Il était là, devant moi, incapable de faire un geste. Recouvert de sang et de bleus.

« Ivy…

_Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Tu es là… Soufflait-il. Tu es magnifique.

_Merci, mais j'ai déjà été dans des états bien plus reluisant. »

Je récupérais ses lunettes de ma main libre et me penchais vers lui.

« C'est bien qui je crois ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la petite boule blottis contre moi.

_Oui, Barles D Donquixote Maya. »

Elle releva le nez et se retourna enfin. Doflamingo put voir pour la première fois cet enfant qu'il avait attendu avec impatience avant l'acte irréparable de Sugar.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, je pouvais voir son tremblement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas sût vous protéger. »

Maya tendait sa main minuscule vers lui, posant ses doigts potelés sur sa joue.

« Il y avait ton parfum dans la chambre lorsque tu es rentrée en tant que poupée. Après t'avoir envoyée à l'usine, j'ai cherché qui portait cette odeur. Il souffla. J'en ai fait venir des filles mais impossible de retrouver ma « Cendrillon ». Puis j'ai trouvé le berceau dans une chambre voisine. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose d'aussi important dans ma vie.

_Sugar a un pouvoir redoutable. »

Il grogna et parvint à lever sa main pour la poser sur ma joue et effleurer celle de notre fille.

« J'ai manqué de la tuer lorsque je me suis souvenu de toi. Si Trebol, Diamante et Pica n'avaient pas été là, je l'aurais empalé vive.

_Doffy.

_Dire que je te dorlotais, je t'embrassais et je te faisais l'amour puis la minute suivante je te jetais dans l'usine à jouer sans même chercher à comprendre le pourquoi d'un jouet dans ma chambre. Je suis si pitoyable. »

Je me redressai en entendant de l'agitation non loin puis reportai mon attention sur Doflamingo.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.

_Allez-y. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Au revoir Do-san.

_Au revoir Barles D Ivy. Merci d'avoir fait ressortir le meilleur de moi pendent que nous étions ensemble. »

Je l'embrassais encore puis me levai et partie. Resserrant ma fille contre moi. Alors que nous nous éloignions de Dressrosa, je fus submergée par le chagrin. Il s'était imposé, il avait retourné ma vie et avait tout fait pour que mon monde tourne autour de lui. Maintenant, il fallait que je retourne à ma vie. Que je l'oubli et que j'avance…

 _Au revoir, Donquixote Doflamingo._

* * *

 **Enfin il est achevé, j'espère avoir réussi à vous contenter avec ce One-shot pas si short que ça. Grâce à Kana01 il est entièrement corrigé, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible. Encore une fois Kana01, merci.**

 **Maintenant, les annonces importantes !**

 **Comme vous le savez, je travaille encore sur Secretary et Pupil of Hawk. La première fanfiction est achevé sur mon ordinateur et le prochain chapitre est en correction en ce moment même ! Pour la deuxième fiction (tout aussi étroitement liée aux fanfictions de Minimilie.) j'ai déjà résumé les chapitres, donc la fiction s'achèvera aussi dans un lapse de temps plus ou moins court. Cela dépendra de mon rythme.**

 **Je dois aussi continuer de travailler sur Délivrance que je reconnais dénigrer un peu trop.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai dans l'intention d'ajournée Renewal. De le retravailler entièrement. Je trouve la première version bien trop survolé. Je ne détaille pas assez certaine chose et c'est trop bâclé. J'aimerais beaucoup faire des spin-off sur les personnages récurant comme Eden, Cord, Yaën… Bref.**

 **Voilà pour toutes les annonces. J'espère pouvoir vous satisfaire au possible.**

 **Bye !**


End file.
